1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display panel including an auxiliary electrode and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of certain advantages, such as being color filter free, self-lighting, backlight module free, and having low power consumption, the electroluminescent display devices are regarded as a front runner to replace the conventional liquid crystal display devices and become the mainstream display products of the next generation. Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display technology may be the most mature technology among all the electroluminescent display technologies.
According to the differences in structures and light emitting directions, the OLED display panels are generally divided into top emission OLED display panels and bottom emitting OLED display panels. In the top emission OLED display panel, a thin metal layer or a transparent conductive layer covering the entire display panel is generally employed as a top electrode to enhance the light emitting effect and increase the luminous efficacy. However, the top electrode made of thin metal layers or transparent conductive layers has to be enlarged when applied in large-sized OLED display panels, and problems, such as internal resistance, may cause IR drop. The uniformity of luminance of each region on the display panel may then be influenced, and the problem may be an obstacle to the development of larger-sized OLED display panels.